Cult
by Jaszmine
Summary: Naruto Characters as slaves kidnapped by cult living in a normal society. Most the bad guys are the masters. Also everyone knows your not supposed to fall in love with your captives but all that sexy is making it hard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Auction

They all walked in together. Today was auction day. It was the first week in June every leap year. This one was special. This is the first one that everyone was of age to purchase something. They all filed in and sat in their respectable positions beside the people at whom they tolerate. The lights dimmed and a spotlight formed in the middle of the stage making the barbaric scene even more intimidating.

Soon the a women who they called Lady Tsunade came on the stage wearing the same thing she was bought in when most of them were kids. The slaves always had to wear what they were bought in on Auction Day to remind them. Of what? Orochimaru never said but it was a law and anyone that doesn't will be punished. Tsunade bowed holding the then wool blanket she wore as close to her as possible. She felt vulnerable and flashbacks on the first time she stood on this stage came back just as lively as ever.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and the soon to be masters, welcome to the 30th Auction. We will begin very shortly."

Eyes like a snake peered from the dark area beside the stage. That wasn't the snake that rode on Orochimaru's neck but Orochimaru himself. They all stared at him and he smiled, delighted that they were excited to make their big happy family grow.

"Begin." He hissed.

"Bring the first of them out." Tsunade said. She didn't look at the guards as she did.

The first two to come out where a boy and a girl as was customary to have one of each sex up at a time. The girl had big round purple eyes. Her hair was short in the back but as long as her waist in the front. The boy had pale skin and dark hair. His eyes were red and seeing a lot as the snarl on his face deepened. The wool blankets that are around their bodies were yanked away exposing them to whole congregation. The boys back straighten as he puffed his chest out obviously not ashamed. In contrast the girl shivered and blushed all the way down to her breast then she paled and fainted.

In the audience Itachi Uchiha and Neji Huugya stood. No one else did for the fact that the two people on the stage had blatant features of their clans. The girl belonged to Neji and the boy belonged to Itachi. They decided whether to give them away or whether to keep them for themselves.

"Itachi, he decided whether he joins or not. If he chooses not to, which if he anywhere near as bright as you he will, I will take him personally. Neji, she's yours and she has no choice. You decided what to do with her. If you want to send her out she will die, her life isn't as important to me as yours. Guards do away with them so we can move on." Orochimaru said with indifference, as if this was an everyday occurrence. It wasn't. A situation like this although, rare always ended the same. The guards brought them down the stairs off the stage as their respectable owner came to retrieve them. Itachi looked at his younger brother Sasuke. They were like mirror images.

"What is your choice?"

"I join."

Itachi throw him some pants. They were a symbol of freedom. Slaves never wore them.

Neji nodded in approval. He then looked at the girl in his arms. Hinata. She was supposed to be safe. That was why his clan gave him up, so the heir to the throne would be safe. The action was futile considering that Hinata was weak. Fate had it that way and that was never going to change. Her younger sister would be the wanted heir anyway. It was a matter of time before they wanted her to give her title away. The Aktsaki would take her because she would not be missed. He looked at her fragile petite body. She was almost half his height and he knew she was less then half of his weight. He wrapped her in a blanket and decided to take her to his room. He already had what he came for, a slave and at a bonus a piece of revenge.

The next two walked onto the stage. A boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He was short and lean. he wasn't too muscular at all. The girl beside him had pink hair and clear green eyes. She was shorter then him. Although she seemed to be lax her eyes were fierce. They judged them all quietly.

Tsundae held her hand out gestured towards the boy. Quite a bit of them stood up. Gaara, Deidara, Zabuza, Kiba, Kakashi, Iruka, Kabuto and many more. This was before they removed his wool blanket. Orochimaru set his price to be as high as a thousand dollars. The next five minutes proves interesting because his price was brought to 1 million dollars. Finally Orochimaru's amusement ended when he realized that the bidding wouldn't end until the money ran out.

"Alright,. I've spent the wheel and he goes to Gaara. While it is delightful to watch to argue we must move on, heck some of you are betting money you do not have. Gaara he's yours for 20 dollars."

Everyone sat down then. Naruto's face hardened. How dare he place his worth so low. They all turned to the pinkette. Sasori and Deidara stood. So did lee. They looked at each other aggressively. It was sure to be a stare down. Then a small sound escaped the girl. They all looked up at her. They devoured her with their eyes and she sensing this kicked a rock as hard as she could. The rock moved quickly at Sasori and he caught it.

Sasori looked at the others and said "It seems as though she had chosen her master. If she hasn't, I still don't take to kindly to being almost hit with a rock little girl." He directed the last part at her and she rolled her eyes in brazen defiance.

"My name is Sakura." He nose in the air as she demanded respect from those who thought of her as less then the dirt under their feet.

"$10,000." Sasori said nonchalantly. The others sat down. This was code. The code for a personal possession. It was not likely that she would participate in the celebration soon coming.

They were escorted off the stage when the last group appeared. A girl with long blonde hair who was being rather unruly. she jerked and sneered at her captures. The blanket that covered her was no longer existent. She was unashamed. The boy beside her didn't seem to care one way or another. The guards that were supposed to be holding him were holding her as he stood looking as thought her might fall asleep at any moment.

"Troublesome." He said simply, his eyes moving toward the display that at first he seemed oblivious to.

Tsundae gestured towards the boy.

"I want him." That was Temari. None of the boys objected. Most of the time when a women wanted to buy a slave she could have him. The aggression wasn't a temptation to fight her on any thing. Temari was nice to be around and everyone liked her.

Tsundae looked at the girl. She shook her head in disapproval.

"Let go of me you motherfuckers. Yeah, and that's why your mother makes you suck her balls. Shut the hell up! PERVERT! AND YOUR DAD JACKSOFF TO YOUR GRANDMA'S BIOGRAPHY NOW STOP TOUCHING ME!"

Deidara stood and clapped. That silenced everyone in the room. He walked up to the stage and shooed the hands off her. He grabbed her firmly by the arm and whispered in her ear "Bravo, now I hope you talk dirty in other ways too."

**Thanks, review plz and ask any questions you feel like you want. PLEASE CRITIC, because that's what makes me write better for your enjoyment. XOXOXOX LOVE YA ALL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't like to have excessive chapters and overly long one's early in the story so this is a sped up version until I figure out some direction that I want to go. You guys know when you have a really good elaborate idea but once you start you have a million different paths. **

Chapter 2: day one

**Hinata**

She woke up sitting in a bathtub. The room was dark and all she could here was something metal hitting something else in the far corner of the room. Then footsteps from over there walked closer into the moon light that came into the window. Neji's face appeared with a blank expression on his face.

"Hinata, it seemed that fate thought it ironic to put you at my mercy. You were the one who put me here, though indirectly, I still can completely let go of what has happened. You're sitting in a bathtub because you only have two options."

He turned and turned on the light. The veins in his head stuck out. He what made their family different from everyone else. He could see her heart beat. What was Neji looking for? Remorse? Pity?

"Option one: you turn on the water and give yourself a bath so that we-no I can find you something to wear." The way he looked at Hinata made her self conscious again. She drew her knees up to her chest and crossed her ankles to hide the view of her nether regions too. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Option two: You take this razor and slit your wrist. I don't choose to give you away or set you free. If I free you, Orochimaru will have something to say about it and as much as this place is my home now I don't want him or any other non-royal blooded person touching you, unless I give them permission to. You belong to me and I am rather possessive. Take me or die."

Neji put the box-cutter on the edge of the tub and he turned to leave.

"Twenty-four hours or I will decide for you."

He turned and left. Hinata watched him leave and as the door clicked close she turned and started at the box-cutter. Then she begins to cry hysterically. She looked up at the ceiling. The room was just like Neji always was. Tidy all the way to creases in the doorknob. Why the hell her? He has always been angry about this. He never once mentioned it when they were kids. Didn't do anything but be nice to her until he left and came back and then he wanted nothing to do with her. That must have been when they gave him away.

God, she would have to kill herself. Being stuck in a place like this wasn't a life. She shivered. Then she stared at the box-cutter again. She shakily picked it up.

What does it feel like to die?

**Sakura**

Sasori took her to a place that smelled like flowers and looked right as rain. He bushed her in. While she was taken by guards Sasori picked up a magazine and waved her goodbye. From there she was put into a bathtub and scrubbed with scented rocks until her skin ached. When she was pulled out, where they touched her she skin her skin broke. The pain was startling near unbearable. The she was held down while a cherry was tattoo on either side of her hip. She didn't once scream but she tears never stopped. That was enough satisfaction for her captors. Then she was turned on her back to have a fake one of a cherry blossom tree come from across her shoulder onto her back and end around her belly button. When it dried they fitted her with a white bra and that came with a cherry red half jacket. A matching red tutu with white socks and baby doll shoes. Then she was strapped down to a chair as make up was drawn on her face.

When Sasori saw her again his wide eyes half lidded themselves as his obsession became realized with a living puppet. Sakura was taken back to Sasori's house strapped down to a wagon. He couldn't count the things he planned on making her do.

Sakura cringed. Now that she looked like a doll...

**Naruto**

"Are you really just going to stare at me like that?"

Silence.

"You don't talk, you smile...wait don't do that. That might be even creepier."

Blink. Blink.

"Hey, Buddy, Gaara-that's your name right? I am 150 pounds of sexy, what are you waiting for. I mean dude, you watched me take a shower and I'm not ashamed to say that I poking it out to make it interesting. So lets cute to the chase and you make me less bored. Also, I think your sand is checking me out. I keep getting sand in my underwear and I know I haven't been to the beach, can you please explain that?"

Silence.

"Do you like games? I'm kind of partial to booty tag but if you like hide and go get it, that's okay too."

"Alright, imma take a nap and you better not wait up, oh and if you don't mind could you turn the light out. If you wanna cuddle we can cuz it's so cold in here. I can't maintain a natural tan if there is no sun and no heat anywhere near this room.

Silence.

Lights out.

Where the hell did this sand come from?

**Shikamaru**

Tamari stared at the guy who has been sleeping in her bed since he got here.

"Would you do something, like I don't know...go to the bathroom? Turn over?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned.

**Ino**

Ino ran around the room away from the weirdo who just would not let her be.

"STOP! get back!" Ino yelled holding out a fingernail file.

"What do you suppose are you going to do with that." Deidara smiled reaching over to twisted her bang around his finger.

"I'LL COME UP WITH SOMETHING CREATIVE." Ino shrieked again stepping away from him.

"I like em' feisty. Your so sexy with your hair down. I'll use the file to do your feet...with my teeth."

"Must you be so shrewd?"

He didn't answer, just stepped closer and put one of her fingers in his mouth. Ino shuddered.

"Oh, God, STOP TOUCHING ME."

"Well baby tell me when i'm doing it wrong because all I wanna do is make you feel right."

"Will you please stop. I mean your trying too hard. Can a girl get a little romance?"

"If the girl is my slave and I have sealed their hands so they can't fight back, they don't really have a say."

"Your logic is highly similar to this situation." Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Stay still too long and i'll get cha!"

Deidara jumped to make Ino jump sending her running again. Oh how he loved his new little toy.


End file.
